The Woman with the Crooked Heart
by Bunnytheth
Summary: Smartass can either mean walking encyclopedia or dauntless daredevil. Spencer is the classic know-it-all, Toby is the daring flirt. Spencer and Toby are utterly different. They cross paths and Spencer leaves the key to her heart behind. Will Toby take the chance and find out once and for all what that scar across her face means or whether she has hidden feelings?
1. Chapter 1: Blue & Brown

**Hey BTeths, here's my new story. Whoop Whoop! I'm actually happy - sort of- with it. I really hope you like it, I know I spend a lot of time to update and I'm sorry. Wow, I think the first sentence repelled everyone, Gee. Anyways. Enjoy!**

A cool breeze brushed past the sun kissed face of the blonde. She had deep blue eyes and lush pink lips which shyly hid behind a magazine. Alison Dilaurentis peeped over the rim and smiled, she lay on the lucious grass with half a glass of last day of summer break she thought, with a sigh. The girl opposite her sat on a deck chair, her freshly coated nails glimmered in the sun. Aria Montgomery had hazel eyes, her brown hair swished to the side as she turned to her friend, Alison. She could tell what she was thinking.

Spencer Hastings perked her head up from her book, How To Kill a Mockingjay. This was her fifth time reading the book, despite the constant discouraging comments, Spencer was determined to read the book and find a new detail every time. Her chestnut hair flowed behind her ears, her matching eyes studied the friend and foe. It was apparent to anyone who met Spencer that she disliked Alison. Spencer thought her as the spolit child, in spite of that, Spencer couldn't help but agreed on the fact that Alison is beautiful and her smile melted the hearts of many. Inside, Alison is devilish beast, only caring for her well being.

Three girls walked out the Dilaurentis household holding cookies and a jug of Lemonade. On the left, Mona Vanderwaal, an amiable geek but to Alison, just a geek. Alison wasn't fond of Mona, despite Mona's friendliness towards her. On the right, Hanna Marin, a girl with short messy blonde hair, always knowing the latest updates of fashion. She was a loveable goofball. Finally, in the middle, Emily Fields. Emily had a tanned olive skin with dark oak hair with darker eyes. A sweet innocent smile formed in the corner of her lips as she exited the building. Behind Emily's innocence a secret was kept, she found love where there was barely any, she had no interest in any boy but found love in a specific girl, her dear friend, Alison. Emily always looked for the good in people. Little did Emily know a lover was on her trail, right under her nose, hoping to get her attension.

The three girls walked onto the soft grass and seperated to sit in their seats. Emily was left handing out the cookies.

"Do you think I'll be able to get that beach body by Christmas?" Alison pointed at the skinny model. "Em?"

Emily flushed a deep shade of pink, "Don't you already have it?"

"Oh Em, Aren't you supposed to be the loyal and honest one?" Alison smiled patting her stomach. Emily handed her a cookie.

" **Pathetic!** Were you here for the conversation?" Alison demanded bitterly. Shocked, Emily dropped the plate of cookies.

"Ye-ye-yes," Emily fumbled over her words. She turned away, hiding her embarrasment. Aria placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, Mona comforted her, Hanna narrowed her eyes at Alison and helped pick up the scattered food. Spencer dropped her book, and grunted towards Alison.

"Oh, so I'm the guilty one here?" Alison huffed. She took a glance at Emily before turning back. "Wimp." She expressed plainly.

"The only wimp I see is standing in front of me, not even taking the chance to say sorry and leaving her **real** friends to clean up . mess!" Spencer raged.

"I'm sorry Em, can I please make up to you?" Alison said guiltily, a small amount of nervousness was heard in her voice, which was unusual for Alison.

"It's okay Ali, you just need to be more... Aware of other people's feelings." Emily sighed before breaking a smile.

"How do you feel about popcorn and a movie, Thursday night? Your place, dad and Jason are home." Alison replied happily. Jason was her older brother, he had brown shaggy hair, green eyes and a little chin stubble. Alison didn't mind her brother but when he brought home other women, it disturbed her. Her father was the same, he often cheated on her mother, the only time the two men didn't bring home women was when mom was home.

Emily agreed. A sudden spark of joy and hope rose up inside her. The girls split up and went home. Spencer was left, she was twidding with a beautiful flower. Alison sighed and sat down beside her.

"Those are my mother's flowers, they're her favourites." Alison interuppted briefly before returning to being silent.

"Must be nice to have parents who care for you." Spencer turned around gazing into Alison's eyes. Alison nodded in reply.

"My parents will do anything in the world to keep Jason and me happy and we would do the same." Chuckled Alison, "How about you?"

"My parents they're a different story. Melissa is the golden child, she's so precious to them." Spencer sighed.

"What about you?" Alison questioned.

"Me?" Spencer errupted in laughter, Alison stared at her. "The never gave a damn about me, I once fell off a horse and they said it was someone elses problem. I once was thirty four seconds late to getting to the car so they drove off, I was left in the pouring rain! So if you think I'm going to go home in a rush, you're wrong." By now, Spencer was angered. Alison could tell she was holding back a tsunsmi of tears, she comforted her for a while before Spencer pulled away and got up.

"I better go - for my homework." Smiled Spencer, as she turned away to no longer face Alison, a worried frown spread acroos her face, fear in her eyes, she knew deep down she knew her homework wasn't the only thing waiting for her at home...

(-The next Day -)

 ** _Buzz Buzz, Buzz Buzz, Buzz_**

Spencer looked up at her phone, the alarm had been ringing for the past twenty five minutes. She turned it off and pulled herself from under the covers. Spencer took a brisk shower before pulling on some jeans and a colour block sweater before finally topping it off with a pair of black heeled ankled boots. She grabbed her brown satchel, Spencer stopped herself infront of the mirror, she touched the scar from last night, it stung. She checked the time, 8: 47, she sighed with relief, and with that, she drove herself to school.

"Where have you been? We still need to go and help the school play set up auditions." Aria demanded anxiously, she was tapping her foot rapidly against the pathway. Before Spencer could answer, a sudden roar of an motorbike engine inturrupted her. Alison, Mona, Aria and Hanna sighed flirtatiously, Emily and Spencer rolled their eyes. Toby Cavanaugh stepped off, then was joined by his friends. Toby had brown messy hair and deep sea blue eyes, he wore a leather jacket and matching pants. Toby Cavanaugh was the Rosewood's official badboys. If a girl didn't like him she was either gay or crazy. Spencer was crazy not to love him, how could she resist such a guy?

"How can you guys like him?" Spencer quiried taking a quick glance at him.

"Are you serious? He is the perfect guy, sexy, great smil-" Hanna dreamed.

"And, insensitive." Spencer added.

"I need to go to swim practise." Emily metioned before going.

"All the girls in the school love him." Aria explained, Spencer gave her the 'look' and Aria sighed, "...But you don't seem to be one of them."

"Arghh! Guys! He's walking up to us!" Mona exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Alison waved her hair back. "Just be cool." Alison stared at Mona.

"Hey Ladies, care to accompany me?" Toby smirked showing his pearly white teeth.

The girls, except Spencer, drooled over him.

"We have plans." Spencer interuppted.

"No, no we don't." Alison defended linking arms with him.

"Uhh, yes? The auditions?" Spencer crossed her arms. Toby shook off Alison.

"Auditions?" Toby questioned. "For that sappy play?" His friends laughed.

"As a matter of fact, it's not boring." reasoned Spencer, "The play's name is A Midnight's Summer Dream."

Jenna, the populare cheerleader, sashayed over in her short yellow cheerleading skirt. She took one glance at her and knocked her books out of Spencer's hands. Spencer stood stunned.

"What are you doing hanging out with that Noboby." Jenna quired curiously. Toby hesitated.

"Ugh, whatever, don't answer, HoneyBoy. Just come later to see me," Jenna winked and signalled all his friends and hers to follow her out.

Spencer knelt down to pick up her books. Spencer's friends stood awkwardly before breaking apart. Toby knelt down to help Spencer.

"I'm so sorry, it's just her natu-" Toby apologized.

"HoneyBoy now has feelings." Spencer said irritatedly, Flicking his chin up so he'd look at her. Toby observed her beatiful eyes, something put him off. The scar.

"If you're going to apologize, look me in the eye." Spencer sighed slapping her hands aginst her thighs, she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Okay." Toby looked at her wholeheartedly in the eye but the scar... something wasn't right. He turned away.

"I knew you didn't have the balls to apologize," Spencer huffed shaking her head, " Gosh, you really are insensitive," Spencer broke into a laugh. "You know what? The funny thing is I knew it!I knew it! You don't change do you? Sign up for the play, you really had me then." She walked away with all her books and papers, except one navy leather book.

"Her journal?" Toby muttered. The play script fell out. He picked it up and stared at it. There was something he liked about that girl. Could this lead him to her heart?

 **Ooohh! Toby found the key to her heart,will he return it or will he keep it. Stay tuned to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery 101

He stared at the item, wonder lingered in his eyes. Toby hauled himself up and walked to Spencer, he knew this wasn't right, he had to confess, he'd done some done some bad things in his life and, admittedly, he wouldn't mind reading another girl's diary, after all it contains nothing interesting. But Spencer, something about her seemed dangerous, it was like a barrier stopping you from knowing her. Toby walked down the hallway, only a few lockers away from Spencer, he took a deep breath.

"Spen-" Toby started before being inturrupted by his close friend, Liam.

"Jenna wants you, buddy." Liam pulled away Toby.

"But-" Toby defended.

"This is Jenna we're talking about." Liam sighed. Toby massaged his temples on his head, before regretfully agreeing. Tomorrow he'll give in the diary he thought, tucking the journal into his jacket pocket.

Spencer glanced over her shoulder.

"I swear someone said my name..." Spencer murmered shutting her locker. She looked at her new timetable, new year, new me she thought. Spencer walked into Drama class.

" Spencer Hastings, your late." shrieked the woman. Spencer guessed she was new, normally teachers would excuse her.

"Yes, Miss...?" Spencer sighed.

"Miss Discoll." He said, pointing to the two available seats, Spencer shuffled beside Mona. "These seats are not your permant seats. I just couldn't be bothered to plan it all out." Miss Discoll chuckled at her own attempt to joke. "You can laugh." she said. The class looked around in confusion, Spencer slapped her hands on her forehead.

"As you know there is-" Miss Discoll continued before being inturrupted. She glared at the musclar man in the doorway. "Come in, Mr Cavanaugh." she smiled, attempting to be attractive. Boys wolf whistled at the back of the classroom, it was clear they were going to come to this class for "extra curicular". Miss Discoll was young, dramatic and good looking. Miss Discoll gave an ugly cry of laughter.

"Now I understand why she single,"Spencer scoffed uncomfrotably. Miss Discoll shot her a hard stare before continuing.

"Sit next to Spencer, Mr Cavanaugh." Miss Discoll rolled her eyes. "So as you know, there's a play coming up and I would like you to join, Auditions are going to be held on Friday. Practise, Practise, **Practise**!" The class was excused.

Toby was held back.

"HoneyBoy getting hit on by Teachers?" Mocked Spencer on her way out. Spencer disliked him, if any oppurtunity to insult him appeared, she went for it.

"Spencer, do you realise I have feelings? Because you don't seem to be aware of that." Toby shot back.

"Some kind of guy you are." Spencer rolled her eyes, "Feelings. Phfft."

"Yeah, I'm that type of guy but of course, you wouldn't know because you barely know me." Toby snapped. Spencer stepped back, before walking away. Toby entered the room. He walked in to see Miss Discoll sprawled across her desk. She leaned towards him and her low-cut garment hung loose. She wrapped her hands round his neck.

"Toby," Miss Discoll breathed down his neck, he shivered. Her hand moved to his chest, her legs wrapped round him waist. "How do you feel about next Friday, my house?" Miss Discoll inserted her number and house address in his back pocket. She leaned in to kiss his lips but her turned away so she kissed his cheek.

"I can't," Toby brushed off Miss Discoll, "Miss."

"Call me Carla." Miss Discoll said seductively.

"I can't, 'Carla', you don't understand." Toby pulled away further than her.

"Why not?" Miss Driscoll asked susiciously. She buttoned up her ruffle top and tied her hair into a bun. "Your not seeing anyone Are you?"

"No. I just don't want to see my teacher. It's akward." Toby implied.

"I guess I'll just lower your grades, if you come with me, you will see a rise in grades Mr Cavanaugh." purred Miss Discoll. She started walking away before Toby stopped her.

"Fine." Toby sighed, he really needed to improve his grades, for every subject around the curriculur.

Toby walked out, his friends questioning what happeneed in the room, Toby lied telling them that he asked about the play. All his friends left and split to get to their houses.

Toby started his motorbike, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Have you come to insult me? Because I've had enough of that from you. I'm going through a hard time." Toby turned around to face Spencer.

"No. I'm sorry for hurting your 'feelings'." Spencer apologised unhappily.

"No, your right, you should be sorry." Toby jumped onto his motorbike.

"Toby, if you can't _take_ an apology, I don't know what you can handle. But clearly loving isn't one of them." Spencer walked away and got in her car. She drove away in disbelief.

Toby huffed and drove to his house, his mother and father were in California as their work trip. Toby pounced onto his bed, his face scrunched up as a sudden pain was felt on his hip. He pulled out the journal. He sighed deeply. He chucked it across the bed onto the other side. Toby's friends often called him to ask for dating advice or to ask whether he wanted to go out. Time ticked by, the journal lay unread.

"I can't read you." Toby said to the journal. Toby's temptation was rising. "For God's sake, who's going to know?"

Toby picked up the journal, he opened the cover to see a little profile page about her.

 _ **'Name: Spencer Jill Hastings**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Hobbies: Reading**_

 _ **Ideal date: Candle lit picnic on hill, night.**_

 _ **Ideal man: Sensitive, Funny, Charming, Smart**_

 _ **ect...'**_

Toby smiled to himself. Now he had to find the scar meaning. Suddenly he heard someone inside, he slid the diary underneath his mattress.

 _(-Meanwhile-)_

Spencer searched rapidly round her house for the journal. She could not risk someone looking into it. Spencer immediately called her friends, one by one they denied taking it, each time Spencer felt her heart break, she melted on the floor. Spencer everything in it, since she got it when she was six.

"Think!" Spencer told herself, suddenly it stuck her. "Toby." She groaned.

Spencer ran out of the door of the house. She passed her car and continued running. When she got there, she slammed her fists against the door. A woman in her late forties opened the door.

"You can ring the doorbell." The woman suggested.

"Are you Mrs Cavanaugh?" Spencer said impatiently.

"Yes darling, I'm guessing your looking for my son, Toby?" Mrs Cavanaugh answered, "I see that look in all the girls that come here." she chuckled. Mrs Cavanaugh welcomed me in and she went to tell Toby. When she brought him down, Toby looked at her and sighed deeply.

"I'll leave you with your girlfriend." Mrs Cavanaugh winked.

"We're not together..." Spencer answered immediately.

"Yeah, we're not... a couple... or friends." Toby sighed.

"That's what they all say." murmered his mother, with a wave of her hand she went upstairs.

Toby turned to face Spencer.

"So what brings you here?" Toby pointed out.

"You know why." Spencer placed her hands on her hips

Toby paniced but showed no change of emotion. She knew. Step 1: Charming.

"If I knew why, you wouldn't be standing in my living room." Toby said alluring, edging closer.

Spencer hesitated and took a deep breathe, what if it wasn't him? " You stole my journal." Spencer blurted out, holding her breathe.

"Oh really, because I used to have one..." Toby smiled, "When I was six." Toby chuckled. Spencer punched his shoulder playfully.

"C'mon, tell me where it is." Spencer batted her eyes. Toby couldn't let her know, in these couple of minutes they're really connected.

"Um, I saw my friend, Liam, pick it up. I think.." Toby hinted.

" Thanks," Spencer spun on her heel and walked towards the door before stopping, "You're actually decent."

Toby smiled but knew he really wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3: I can only love you so much

**Hey Btheths! Remember what happened last chapter? Niether. So here is a quick memory refresh, basically...** :

 **\- Toby took Spencer's journal, almost hooked up with a teacher, had a cute moment with Spencer but ruined it, looked in her journal, Spencer came round his house and accused him of stealing her journal, Toby lied and told Spencer his best buddy (Liam) has it... Phew.. That was a lot. Enjoy this juicy Chapter.**

Toby slapped his forehead aggresively, What had he just done? His friend is now going to get the beating by Spencer. How would he explain? Toby sat on the couch rubbing his forehead, rest is what he needed.

 _(-Meanwhile-)_

Spencer picked up the pace, she ran directly to Liam's house. She knocked on the door, desperate to get it back. Two green eyes stared at her.

"Anything you need ma'am?" Liam asked almost seductively.

"Uhh... Yes...?" Spencer pointed out angrily.

"Come inside, you look cold." Liam quiried, "Your not staying outside."

"No, we're going to discuss this here, right now." Spencer answered aggresively.

"Well, I guess.." Liam said shutting the door.

"Wait!" Spencer called out.

"Mmm?" Liam smiled, opening the door.

"Y-yes?" Spencer commented in her raspy voice. Liam welcomed her inside and invited her to sit on the couch.

"Are you okay - because if not, we could have some coffee." Liam suggested pushing his attractive glasses onto his head.

"Well, no - yes?" Spencer stumbled over her words.

"Which one?" Liam chuckled.

"...Yes, I'd like that..." Spencer smiled.

"What brings you to my door?" Liam asked pouring the coffee.

" ... My... Journal...?" Spencer said before saying, " It's okay you can laugh."

"No - no - never. I think it's cute." Liam handed her the cup.

"Really...? That's what every boy says." Spencer looked up, chuckled before frowning, "All except one."

" That boy is an idiot to even think that Spencer." Liam smiled.

"So you know my name?" Spencer laughed slowly edging closer, not realising how close they were.

I'm guessing your in a relationship?" Liam grinned.

"That's one thing I'll never know.." Spencer sighed. A couple silent minutes passed. Liam got up.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked curiously.

"It's a suprise," Liam walked to the DVD rack and picked up 'The Phantom of the Opera', "How about this?"

"A horror movie?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, why not?" Liam strolled over.

"Well..." Spencer hesitated.

"Are you scared?" Liam grinned.

"No, fine...lets watch." Spencer gave in.

Half way through the movie, Liam got up and got them some popcorn, he sat back on the couch. Spencer lifted her head and placed it on his shoulder, Spencer clinged onto his arm. The movie was back on. Saddened by the film, Spencer looked down, Liam lifted her head up.

"Spence, it's okay," Liam whispered to her. Liam touched her knee, looking at her deeply. Liam carressed her cheeck then wiped the forming tear with his thumb. Spencer leaned closer, Liam softly kissed Spencer on the lips. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck, Liam wrapped his hands round her waist as they slowly melted into each others arms.

 _(-Meanwhile-)_

Toby got up and walked out the door. He headed past the woods and to a small cottage. He must be here Toby thought, he pushed the bushes out the way. He knocked on the door, no reply. Toby waited two minutes before, he pulled the key from the doormat and opened the door, hung up the coat and turned around.

"Liam?" Toby exclaimed, staggering back.

"Shit." Liam muttered. Spencer dropped her head back onto the pillow, wishing she was invisible.

Toby grabbed his coat and slammed the door on the way out. Toby arrived at his house, he opened the door. His mother was waiting for him, she sat on the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Marion demanded, standing up.

"Not now mom." Toby mutters dropping his bag on the door way.

"You didn't return after school, it's half nine for god sake!" Marion argued.

"I'm sorry mom! Is that what you want to hear?!" Toby yelled back.

" You should have called." Marion wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, determined to not let her son see she's weak. A couple minutes later, his mother's welled up with tears.

"I need to tell you something." Marion whispered, her voice quivering.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" Toby looked up, "I really need to do homework..."

"Okay, sweetie," Marion smiled gently before giving her son a loving hug, "I love you." She parted with him.

Toby placed his ear plugs in his ears, his mother turned around a tears rolled down her cheeck. I love you she echoed but was drowned out by the music, 'Only Love Can Hurt like This' by Paloma Faith.

'I tell myself I don't care that much'

'But I feel like I'm dying till I feel your touch'

'Only love can hurt like this'

Toby walked past his mother, she said something suddenly but couldn't hear the words out of her mouth. Toby slowly walked up the stairs, emotions filled his mind. Hours past in his room until he heard his father's voice, paniced. Tears stains were on his face.

"Your mother- your mother..." Toby's fathers' trembled.

"W-What?" Toby stuttered, a wave of guilt went over him.

"She's in hospital" his father wept, " Today may of been the last day you ever saw her - alive."

Toby ran down the stairs and his father followed, they got in the car and drove off. Toby sprinted out and ran through the hospital doors.

"Marion Cavanaugh." Toby said breathless.

"What about her?" The desk lady, obviously a trainee, was chewing gum loudly.

"She's here." Toby sighed.

"Yeah, I know." The woman continued to chew her gum loudly, "You need a pass,"

" My mother is in one of the hospital beds, I have no clue what happened and god knows what conditions she's in!" Toby shouted but the lady showed no emotions, he ran his fingers through his hair irritatedly.

"I just had an arguement with her, she may be dying!" Toby continued, his father placed his hand on Toby's shoulder but Toby shook it off.

"Well... - that's crappy." She looked in his direction.

"Yeah, it pretty much is." Toby sighed.

"Room 56." The woman pointed down the hallway.

Toby sprinted down the hallway, stopping at Room 56. Two nurses walked out, nodding to Toby. He slowly walked towards the chair next to the bed.

"Those nurses should be fired, the one at the offive too." An annonomous voice sighed. Toby's eyes darted towards his mother, he would recognise her voice anywhere. She half smiled.

"They brought me water - not coffee, some kind of people." Marion huffed. Toby broke into a smile before frowning.

"Im sorry, I really a-" Toby apologized.

" Oh Toby, your just like your father." Whispered Marion, still holding onto her life, Mation sat herself up in the bed.

"So, you have Cancer." Toby frowned.

"Yes.. For five years now." Sighed Marion, her voice broke at thought of not telling her son. A sudden groan came from her.

"No, don't go. Mom, don't leave me and dad, I know you'll survive!" Toby assured her.

"Toby, promise me something." Marion said weakly,Toby held her hand tight, " Hate that girl all you like, you can't deny there's nothing between you, promise me to love that girl like she's the only one left on this cruel planet, be her friend till the end of time, protect her like a loved one. And... I want her eyes in my grandchildren." Marion chuckled at the thought.

"Remember the time, I took you to the hills and you saw the shooting stars for the first time and we sat there dreaming." Marion continued, nearly gone, "Take her there and show her the real _you_ , promise me that."

Marion gave him the final squeeze on the hand before fading away.

"No, no, please mom!" Toby yelped but melted in tears. A nurse rushed in tearing Toby apart from his mother.

 _ **Oh my Gawd. Can I just give Toby all my blessing and luck because Liam and Spencer made Toby have an arguement with his mother and then she died. Right infront on him. But is Toby going to fufill his mother's Promise?**  
_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Can I just say I'm sorry for uploading late - I thought I uploaded then a week later I was like, SHOOT. Sorry BTheths.**_

 ** _CANNOT WAIT UNTIL 4TH CHAPTER! HANG ON WHILE I'M TYPING._**


	4. Chapter 4: Blood and Sweat

_**Finally uploaded, WOO! I**_ _**think y'all already forgotten so Toby's mother dies**_ _(Noooo!)_ _ **. Look, Toby's mother happier up their than down on earth, plot twist! Did some secrets kill her on the inside...?**_

 _ **New chapter, Enjoy!**_

Spencer glared at her mirror in the car, her sunglasses covered her anxious eyes. Spencer sighed at the traffic in the area. Undoubtly, she was going to be late to school. She sighed deeply rubbing her forehead.

"I'm screwed." Spencer exhaled, placing her head on the steering wheel.

" Yeah, you are," called out a pedestrian pointing at the traffic light, "Move for god's sake, it's green!"

With a mixture of panic and embarrassment, Spencer hit the gas pedal with annoyment. Her wheels screeched with a puff of smoke following.

Spencer arrived at Rosewood Highschool, parking in her usual parking spot. She ran through the oak double doors with her leather satchel hanging loosly on her shoulder. Spencer slowed down as she reached the drama classroom, she opened the door cautiously.

"Ah, she finally decides to come!" Miss Driscoll clapped her hands together, startling half the class.

" Oh you were waiting for me! How sweet of you." Spencer smilied sweetly before walking to her seat. Spencer pulled her chair out and slumped into it.

" Right, class, I hope that you've chosen your parts for the play." Miss Driscoll continued, brushing her hair behind her ear. Liam raised his hand, avoiding eye contact with Toby or Spencer. Toby raised hand, taking one aggresive glance towards Liam.

"Boys, I can only do one thing at a time," Miss Driscoll said humbly, "I mean look me, for my age, I am in great shape."

"Clearly not," Spencer mumbled, some people near the back of the classroom chuckled at the comment.

"Sorry Spencer, if you want to say something say it to my face - clearly, that shouldn't be too hard for you sweetie?" Smirked Miss Driscoll, " Or is it?"

Spencer blood boiled at the insult but she showed no emotions, Spencer waved her hand dissmisively.

"I'm sorry Drissy, did you not hear?" Spencer stood up, "I thought that with your 'great shape' came good listening skills... But... I guess we were both wrong weren't we?"

Miss Driscoll grabbed hold Spencer's ear, a sudden yelp of pain was heard, Spencer was dragged out by Miss Driscoll.

Liam immediately stood up, Toby ran out the room calling out Spencer's name. Liam followed behind.

"What are you doing here?" Toby asked bitterly.

"Because she's my girlfriend...?" Liam answered confused, "- Quite the feisty one." At the thought of Spencer's 'viciousnes, Liam gave in to a small chuckle.

"Girlfriend?" Toby spat out as if it was a venomous word.

"Yeah.. - wait- why do you even care, you have plenty of girls that want to get in bed with you..." Liam answered bluntly.

Toby hesitated, why didn't he just date other girls? Spencer was taken, she was no different from any other girl.

"Look, are you going or not...?" Toby changed the subject.

"Com'on we've got a dragon to slay!" Liam called out as he had sprinted down the gloomy hallway.

(- Meanwhile -)

" Spencer Hastings... I see that you have got yourself in a real twist this time," The principle explained, taking a glance at Miss Driscoll sobbing her eyes out, it was unfortuant that she was a Drama teacher as she was very good at acting."

"I expect high standards from you as you are... how do I put it..?... From a High Standard Family." The principle looked down at Spencer. Spencer sighed at the word 'High standard Family', her family had their standards but she wouldn't class them as high standards nor family - certainly towards her.

"But...?" Miss Driscoll Inturupted but realising she had broke character she quickly returned to her crying.

"But... this cannot go unpunished as this has hurt Miss Driscoll's emotions" The principle frowned, "I suggest you should have Detension, writing lines."

"No!" Miss Driscoll squeaked behind tissue. The principle and Spencer suddenly turned to the brunette.

"Excuse me..?" The principle questioned.

"I think just a call home - to her father - will do the trick." Miss Driscoll smirked.

"Are you sure..?" The principle gave a confused frown, "Isn't that a bit soft..."

"I disagree!" Spencer stood up sending her chair tumbling backwards.

"Well, I guess so, I'll make the call - no, I think you should... Miss Driscoll." The Principle sighed.

"No, no, no no!" Spencer shook her head.

"No, no, I couldn't do such thing, you do the honours." Miss Driscoll grabbed the phone, having clear intentions of phoning Spencer's parents.

Spencer glanced at the two teachers, more like twits Spencer thought. She looked at the door, now was her chance, complete freedom, to run away from this all but was it possible. Spencer knew one thing, she was going to try. She lunged towards the doorhandle, Spencer sprinted out the office.

Freedom she thought. Freedom.

(-Meanwhile-)

Toby and Liam took the last turn before they heard Spencer Hasting shouted, the echo shook the two men. Toby and Liam stopped at the door written Office in bold letters.

"What happened?" Toby asked - slightly panicked.

"What he said," Liam huffed from the long distance running.

"Well, we've got a student on the loose." The Prinicple sighed. Miss Driscoll poked her head to see the two boys.

"... But, she'll find her way back in no time. So we leave this for now, Agreed?" Miss Driscoll rolled her eyes, irritated, she put the phone down.

Toby, Liam and the Principle turned to face her, their cheeks red with anger.

"What?" Miss Driscoll said innocently.

"Call her father back, Imediately!" The Principle hollered at the young, inexperienced teacher. The teacher fumbled around before calling her parents about the run away and behaviour problems.

"For now, we must leave this, we can't conform this to the police as a missing person report, it must be 24 hours." The Principle slumpted into her chair. "You may see yourselves out of here, including you... Miss Driscoll."

The three hobbled out, Liam ran back to class, hoping Miss Driscoll didn't see him and give him a detension. Three meters down the hallway, Miss Driscoll grabbed Toby's arm.

"Tick Tock. Or your father will deal with the stress of his own child after his wifes death... How sad yet pathetic." Miss Driscoll kissed her teeth with a cheeky grin. Toby's blood boiled, the words hit him like bullet, sharp and painful.

" Talk about my mother and I'll break you. Hurt my father, better choose your funeral flowers." Toby growled in a hushed tone.

"Don't ever tell me what to do or I'll make sure you'll regret that you ever met her," Miss Driscoll hissed, she brushed her hair aside and sashayed back to her class. As Toby opened his mouth to speak but the sudden clacking of footsteps stopped. Miss Driscoll spun on her heel to face Toby, " I didn't mean kill her, of course but something equally as bad," Miss Driscoll chuckled, her taunting words stuck in Toby's head.

Did she mean Spencer...? Toby cautiously walked down the corridor until he reached the classroom, he sighed before entering.

"Pupils of Rosewood High, it has come to attension that a student has escaped the school premisis, all classes are dismissed."

Toby rushed out of class, grabbing Liam by the sleeve.

"What Are we going to do?" Toby said urgently.

"Nothing..." Liam said calmly.

"What'd you mean, nothing?" Toby stiffened.

"Well, you know... Girls and their... Uhh... Moodswings and... That time of month..." Liam said in a hushed tone, scratching the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"So your not even going to support your... " Toby took a breath in, "... Girlfriend..."

"She might want to be alone. Go ahead, see how she reacts." Liam paused before changing the subject, "You never answered why you care about her so much, I mean, just back off, okay?"

Liam turned and walked past. Toby was taken back by the comment, he didn't have time to worry about Liam, he ran past the exit and jumped on his motorbike.

"Oh my god, I'm so god damn stupid," Toby slammed his head onto the motorbike, " How am I going to find her?" Toby breathed. A final conclusion came to him, her friends...

 _ **Toby's to Spencer's friends: Aria, Mona, Hanna, Emily and... Sort of Alison. Why did Spencer freak out so much..? Why does Toby care for her so much..?**_

Why am I asking so many mysterious questions..?)


End file.
